polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
Japanball
Japanball |nativename = 日本球 / 日本国ボール Nihonkyu / Nihonkokı Boru |image = Japansanball.png |caption = Sugoi! |reality = State of Japan |gender = Male |government = Constitutional Monarchy |friends = Germanyball Franceball UKball EUball Vietnamball Philippinesball NATOball ASEANball Kazakhbrick Icelandball Polandball USAball Indiaball Canadaball Mexicoball Thailandball Tringapore Turkeyball Georgiaball Portugalball South Africaball Brazilball Empire of Japanball (former-self) Russiaball (Sometimes) South Koreaball (Sometimes) Serbiaball Indonesiaball Anime-Lover |enemies = Chinaball ISISball North Koreaball (WE DO NOT RECOGNISE YOU, AND Stop Invading South Koreaball) South Koreaball (Sometimes) Russiaball (Sometimes) Flag Stealer of Old Empires Australiaball (Sometimes) |likes = Anime, Cat girls, kawaii-desu, Pokemon, Karate, Judo, Kendo, Sumo, Baseball, Soccer, Race cars (Motor Sports), Borat, whaling in international waters, robots, Lolis, Thomas Malthus (he hates having kids too!), Bill Wurtz, suicide, transhumanism, Hatsune Miku (a singer who doesn't even exist), Human Instrumentality Project, killing whales, tentacle porn, regular porn, Yaoi, Yuri (on ICE), celebrating Christmas (is good for economy), hi-tech stuff, everything Bulgarian, Kid Shows, MLP, Super Porn, Absolute 18+, 18+ love Vids, Japanese Empire, Weird TV Shows, Sudoku, Dragon Ball franchise |hates = Reproduction, Black Lives Matter, feminism, burakumin, marriage (unless it follows Christianity), having children, being called "Weeaboo", everything Chinese, "getting a life.", truth, history, everything South Korean, Sea Shepherds, Canadian reporter in the Yasukuni Shrine, facts, earthquake, tsunami's, ISIS killed one Guy of them, Communism (No i will never be like my Enemies China and North Korea). I have proudly fought against them. They copied the stage for Inuyasha, fuckin' Amazon Scumbs |language = Japanese Engrish |religion = Buddhism Shintoism Atheism Christianity |founded = 11 February, 660 BCE |predicon = JapanRawr |onlypredecessor = JapanRawr |successor =How about Sunrise Land? |intospace = はい!(yes) http://global.jaxa.jp/ |status = |notes = |personality = Fun and Easygoing tech-guru but also an otaku hopelessly obsessed with tentacles and catgirls. Always in cosplay mood. |capital = Tokyoball |bork = Desu Desu, Pokemon Pokemon, Pen Pineapple Apple Pen |food = Sushi, ramen, fugu, mochi, beef curry, Pocky, soba, (fried) rice, okonomiyaki, katsudon, tempura, miso, anpan, dorayaki, udon, somen, taiyaki, KFC for christmas, matcha, korone, curry buns, melonpan, korokke, zenzai, daigaku imo, tamagoyaki, siberia cake, bonito, wakame |military = Japan Self-Defense Forcesball/自衛隊 |type = East Asian |ended = Eventuarry}} The Holy Anime Empire Japanboru is nowadays a kawaii area desu. Before it mighty starving empire. Japanboru get rotsa money nowadays through great invention carred hentai anime. It's the Only Holy land of Animes and Kawaii. He is famous for video games like Sonic, Kirby, Mario Brothers, Pac-Man, Dig Dug, etc. Japanball is a member of the G20 (or Group of Twenty), a club formed by the countryballs that have the 19 largest economies plus the EUball. His birthday (national day) is in 11 February. His astrological sign is Aquarius. History Like all historically existed formal regimes in Japan, his 'leader de jure' is the Kousitsu-ball , the Japanese Imperial Family ball, founded since BC660, the age of Jimmu ( ). After the WW2, Kousitsu-ball became the 'symbolic leader', not anymore the 'leader de facto'. But it's true that Kousitsu-ball had been, and is still the leader de jure of Japanball since BC660. At first, Japanball used Shinto before learning about Buddhismball. He started having emperors and eventually became a samurai. One day Mongol Empireball tried to take Japanball's clay but couldn't because of mighty Kamikazee typhoon. Japanball's fathers, Edoball and Shogunateball, were reclusive hermits, until one day in 1853 his godfather USAball arrived, and taught him how to modernize, and in 1868 Japanball started trading with other European countryballs as well, but Germany had yellow fever (not a real disease). He also started to build up a large army and navy, using it to capture Okinawa in 1873, and the Kuril Islands in 1875. In 1894, Japanball went to war with Qing Chinaball and defeated him the following year, taking his Formosan (Taiwanball) clay as punishment. In 1904, he warred with Russiaball, and won, taking half of his Sakhalin clay. He developed an interest in extreme bondage and subjugation of it's (unwilling) sex slaves partners, Koreaball and Taiwanball, the former was raped in 1910. When the Great War broke out in 1914, Japanball fought with Britainball and Franceball as part of the Allies, capturing Germanyball's Chinese possession Tsingtao, and was granted a place in the League of Nations afterwards. But in the 1930s, Japanball developed an interest in kidnapping and raping Chinaball, which he did in 1937 before his new ally NaziGermanyball attacked and raped Franceball. Oh and, even as neonazi, Japan can into kawaii. He also kidnapped Philippinesball, Triangapore, Hong Kongball, French Indochinaball and Malayaball, but they were rescued by USAball, who also bombed him in his tentacles Hiroshima and Nagasaki parts. But USAball made it up to him by offering free psychotherapy sessions, aka the Marshal Plan, teaching him how to control his homogay lust for his former slaves, and is now one of his best friends and trading partners. Japanball later achieved rapid growth to become the second-largest economy in the world, until surpassed by Chinaball in 2010. Japanball make anything but is very good at cars, high speed bullet trains and electronics but Chinaball WILL OVERTAKE ITS SLOOOOOW TECH GROWTH.And who knows ,in 2030,China and Russia invade him together and split him up like a tasty cake :-) Japanball invent amazing tv shows like Takichi's castle and Ninja Warrior, no one ever win! On March 11 , 2011 an earthquake and tsunami destroyed a huge chunk of Japan's clay. It also caused a nuclear meltdown poisoning another huge chunk of japan's clay. On April 14, 2016 MULTIPLE earthquakes struck the island of Kyushu. This caused the earthquake to transfer from Japan and Ecuador 3 days later, so now Ecuadorball blames Japanball for damaging his country. Now the earthquake might trigger another one at the US west coast,but USABall was glad that nothing happened after that. Stereotypes Like any other countryballs that don't natively speak English, Japanball speaks his own dialect of broken English and Yuo needings to watch Anime if yuo wantings to understand wat cums of next: *'Swapping: "R"'s and "L'"s': Japan's speech usually has "R"s and "L"s swapped to make fun at how Japanese usually speak. E.g. "Ball" may be spelled as "Barr" (in romaji "ball" is "boru"). "Hello", spelled as "Herro", and "Sorry" as "Soly" etc. *'Anime': The best thing ever invented by Nihon boru. *'Hentai': Pornographic anime which is used to emphasize Japanball's perverseness. *'Kawaii': Usually refers to the adorableness of. In Japanese it means "cute". *'Kakkoii': Usually refers to the coolness of. In Japanese it means "handsome". *'Senpai': Usually refers to someone who is interested in someone else. Senpai also means a person of higher position. Technically the English equivalent is "Sir". It is often followed by a wish for this "Senpai" to notice him. In the Facebook Polandball community, the phrase "Senpai noticed me" is often used for reference to POLANDBALL replying to a fan. *'Desu': Used to end a sentence. English translation is "This is". Also Latvian for sausage. *'Nani?': English translation is "What?". *'Sensei': Usually refers to someone who is teaching Japanball something because it is the Japanese word for "teacher", however, specialists such as doctor or artist (including manga artist) could also be called "Sensei". *'Tomodachi': Japanese word for friends. (While talking about one friend, use the word Yujin) *"'Shi-ne"':Die! |She-né| *"'Baka!"':Roughly translates to idiot. Often used by Tsundere characters. Rerationships Friends * USAball- He can into arriance and tlade! Though I find it odd that whire he carrs me a sick pelvert for inventing tentacre rape, he invented TREE BRANCH rape in his sick firm Evir Dead!! But arso can of rikings into our kawaii! I heard about yuo new president, good ruck, I hope he brings peace and prosperity. * EUball, Indonesiaball and Philippinesball - They can rikings into our kawaii. DESUUUUU * Okinawaball - Most popurar of sons. * UKball, Franceball and Germanyball - They (their Victorian and Gothic styres) are inspiration of rorita fashion. * Vietnamball - Most frequent hentai & JAV orderer! RIKE FUTA !!! * ASEANcoin, East Timorball, Papua New Guineaball and Solomon Islandsball - Recraim Great East Asia Co-Prosperity Sphere! Trading partners, just trading partners. * Indoboru - Or' Yuujin. Can into anime, monies, bullet trains, tentacles and hate China. Holy land of Curry. DEFEND CURRY. Closet otaku. * Romaniaball, Greeceball, and Serbiaball - Other kebab removers, and friends with Burgariaball. Especiarry, Greeceball is my debt-par. * Georgiaball - They rike us and we invest many moni there... they are very kawaii to. And can into summo wrestring... * Italyball - They made Eurobeat for assu. * Thailandball - Admirer and givu passage in WWII. * Massachusettsball - Onry the North rikes him. He doesn't rikes anime or kawaii. * Kanada-san - Good friend who roves anime. Arso, Avril Lavigne, yuor Canadian Hello Kitty song is of very kawaii. (Note- Serr hentais to tomorrow) * Turkeyball - Good rerationships. BUT STOP SPREADING TURANISM IDEA!!! Neutrar * Russiaball - [[Kurilball|'千島列島']]は俺の正当な領土！ Rikes ord japan car. And I rike Roritas. Doesn't wants to give Chishimaball back, but he's stirr a good guy. * Taiwanball - Best basebarr friends! Kawaii just rike me! Herp each other in disasters! Kinda hates me for reign of terror, BUT THAT IS OF RIE!!! WHY YUO WITH CHŪGOKU?! (btw I dont recognize this guy as a country. I can't. soly my friend.) * South Koreaball - Hates me for some reason, yuor rittre puny fan can do nothing! Rororororororo. Gib k pop and Samsung phone or memory. (Don't terr anyone that I am actuarry afraid of South Koreaball's Pikachu transformation rise). I don't know why he teamed up with me. We are stirr the trio arries with USAball. But Takeshima is mine!! * Saudi Arabiaball - Is of kebab but rikes, good I made car and gives oir. Enemies * Chinaball and North Koreaball - Comfort women (or Ord Kawaii as some peopre would like to carr them) and genocide is of rie! Gib minerars! * Austrariaball - Yuor rittre "anti-wharing environmentarists (Sea shepherd) of rearry getting annoyings! I will remove them! * ISISball - THEY KIRR MY 2 JOURNARİSTS!!!!!!! REMOVE!!!!!!!!!!!! * Macedoniaball - BAKAA!!! YOU STORE WATASHI'S ORD EMPILE!!! Arexandel the Gleat is GLEEK!! You ale BURGALIAN!! Quotes *"desu desu" *"RORORORORORO!" *"KAMEHAMEHA!!" *"Sugoi!" *"Nani?" *"Tentacle pornu is bestu." *"OPPAI !!!" *"Gomen nasai." *"Recraim Great East Asia Co-Prosperity Sphere!" * "Senpai?" ''-To all Western nations (except Poland)'' * "Ba-Baka me!!!!" * "Daisuki!" * 「朕茲ニ戦ヲ宣ス」 - declaring war against USA(in 1941), or against communism China and both Korea who keep insulting sacred Imperial Family of Japan(after 201X). Gallery Gotta catch em all.png JapanballSub.png|Subdivisions UaH0Zuk.png Japan card.png Reddit_Fedcom_Japans_Adventure.png|Japan's Adventure (Fedcom) Reddit_icisimousa_The_Murder_of_Japan.png|The Murder of Japan (icisimousa) Reddit_taongkalye_Japan_has_an_idea!.png|Japan has an idea! (taongkalye) SIKYe5N.png The Spanish Compromise.png|The Spanish Compromise Reddit legitprivilege Weapons that start with K.png|Weapons that start with K Remilitarization.png Tea Time.png Tibet's Uncertain Future.png|Tibet's Uncertain Future The Adventures of the 'J' Countries.png 23rd time's a charm.png Guess the Country with Poland (Episode 1).png Summary of the Brief History of Okinawa.png Brief History of Taiwan (Stick War version).png 28bw7iw2298x.png What happens in Asia.png|What Happens in Asia 2wcPuf2.png O0Nf0K5.png 4 seasons.jpg 맥주Beer.png A japanese love story.png Opera_Mundi_new.png if africa was a theme park.jpg On Surrender.png Japan10.jpg MrFreedom.jpg 1557428 621460644647713 4702918236492479208 n.png SW0DaI7.png SDwysaX.png Mn0gWn6.png 188970_uia3fmk7vqh5spn6cgzxt049lyjd2b8o1erw.png.jpg 4th of the World isn't good enough for Japan.png Code Red.png Japanball.png On Surrender.png A Tale of Four Islands (Java, Bali, Timor and Papua).png AJhyi8n.png PohT6qh.png Reddit legitprivilege Weapons that start with K.png AUyIy5Q.png 21 - Shimipan.png 2wcPuf2.png B7RPul6.png 1469807 396664623800024 1159272742 n.jpg Daily Routine in Asia.png JQPxG1o.png Reddit taongkalye Japan has an idea!.png 0MR4cbA.png 1452471 222276694562932 2117953144 n.jpg CAWxBxM.png 1470273 743159892364950 1856889257 n.jpg 4 seasons.jpg ABfRm4M.png MrFreedom.jpg 1016756 582281735196767 915566160 n.png A japanese love story.png HfGv7WH.png V7AfGNK.png 1384232 1412396108977944 1134684256 n.png SW0DaI7.png 1426499 461188247323479 455551414 n.png VXStbtO.png Tokyoball.png Aichiball.png Akitab ball.png Akita city ball.png Tottori city ball.png Japanempire.png Fukushimaball.png Aomori city ball.png Hiroshimaball.png Nagasakiball (city).png Nagasakiball.png Japanball Army Samurái.png 1173721 629214330445492 2115179388 n.png VxBd33m.png Japan card.png Japan10.jpg 62011 691684680853811 1199401772 n.jpeg PZwgNyH-600x1483.png Food.png zq9qpnk.jpg Z1tvf5E.png ptLTBMA.png LjoKDHj.png M7AqDsT.png U3rF9Dr.png liHtTKp.png Polandball community by tringapore-d7m55l1.png Polandball_holiday_mayhem.png Sd06SiH.png fLVliUe.png N3nWRMn.png S6ukqVN.png WSsw0au.png CApJ7m5.png C8X0qFp.png 'w8Ddr0v.png CNOxCDJ.png 76QOddZ.png Americanfreedom.png Vo0XLbD.png 8jL6f1Z.png 'gLC2v2I.png 2xxrKHP.png VsALGvv.png 'qbEAmMC.png HWN6Zn3.png VoNkUek.png J4lhoYC.png OOOIV1F.png 'resqZlt.png 'rxkfnkz.png 'xJBIrbV.png G3lhIR1.png 'dEqttYs.png Da_Polandball_crew.png Familia_de_countryballs.png Polandball_squad.png Pmix_clásica.png Club_internacional_Polandball.png Sele_Polandball.png A_little_group.png 5wFbEZm.png 5cYBjPz.png njUKIYd.png 2014WorldCupGroup.png GMgyyXX.png Goose.png QfVN0Y6.png 11. Attack on Titan.png 17. Polish Chopin Music.png BirthOfJapaneseFlag.png ErQuQ4s.png IACFn.png PN6Gziu.png Tumblr_nm4dfahQgE1szo7eyo1_1280.png Polandball_Planet.png *Origami *Tomb Raiders *Japan goes lunar Links *Facebook page *Goku *https://youtube.com/watch?v=Mh5LY4Mz15o es:Japónball fr:Japonballe it:Giapponeball ko:일본공 nl:Japanbal ru:Япония Category:Kawaii Category:Countryballs Category:Modern Countryball Category:Island Countryball Category:Dim Sum Removers Category:Homosex Lovers Category:Buddhist Category:Batshit crazy Category:Red White Category:East Asia Category:Rich Category:Death Penalty Users Category:Monarchy Category:Shinto Category:Asia Category:Earthquake Category:Mongoloid Category:Kimchi Removers Category:Japanball Category:Japanese Speaking Countryball Category:Tsunami Category:World Cup Host Category:Superpowers Category:Independent Category:Altaic Category:Vodka Removers Category:Kebab Removers Category:Sushi Category:Orthodox Category:Orthodox Christianity Category:Remover of kebab Category:Uncolonized Category:Debt Category:Suicide Category:Islands Category:Fragmented Category:Elongated Category:Rice Category:G20 Category:Former Burger Removers Category:Regional Power Category:First World Countries Category:Rice removers Category:OECD Members Category:Archipelago Category:Trillionaires Category:East Asian Countryball Category:Tea Category:Olympic Host Category:Sun Category:Pork Lovers Category:Pro Israel Category:Sovereign Stateballs Category:G6 Category:G7 Category:G8 Category:Volcano Category:Kawaii Defenders Category:China Haters Category:Ring of fire Category:Baseball